The Education and Information Core has two broad aims: The first aim is to provide educational outreach, in Spanish and English, to a culturally diverse group of lay and community professionals in order to recruit and retain ADRC subjects by publicizing clinical and research activities in the ADRC. This will be accomplished through community lectures that highlight recent research findings and AD diagnosis/treatment. Brown Bag lunch programs for caregivers, educational programs at the new community satellite. Memory Enhancement Programs, the ADRC website, newsletters, workshops, brochures, and memory screenings. Collaboration with the Clinical Core, the Alzheimer's Association, NYCARE, the Alzheimer's Disease Assistance Center, the Carers'Program, and other departments at Mount Sinai are central to the success and implementation of the Core's programs. Outcomes will be evaluated by using surveys and questionnaires to assess the needs of both the lay and professional groups and the effectiveness of the Core's programs. The second aim is to enhance the development of research and clinical skills for a broad range of clinical and basic science professionals including ADRC faculty, trainees, and other investigators at Mount Sinai. This will be accomplished by offering standardized training, certification, and supervision in cognitive assessment for research for those inside and outside the ADRC, translational lecture programs, the creation of a new UDS neuropsychological training video, CME programs, and didactics on topics related to dementia for medical and psychology trainees. These efforts will be accomplished through close collaboration with the Clinical Core, the Brain Institute at Mount Sinai, and the Alzheimer's Association. Outcomes will be evaluated by administering surveys that measure satisfaction and learning;results will be used to modify and plan future efforts.